


Realizations {Eugene/Ned}

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series) - Freeform, Eugene/Ned - Freeform, Eugene’s Lee Yang/Ned Fulmer, F/M, Gay, Had to do it, M/M, Multi, Not enough Eugene/Ned fics out here, TryGuys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: "That damn video. He should never have done that damn video. That was the moment of no return. The action he couldn’t escape from. But that wasn't where everything started. Not even close."{ Eugene/Ned fanfic, mentions many of their videos, kinda fluff but who cares. Mainly about how Eugene's feelings progressed for his friend video through video. Pre Wes cause I don’t wanna make it that sad }





	1. Where It All Began

That damn video. He should never have done that damn video. That was the moment of no return. The action he couldn’t escape from. But that wasn't where everything started. Not even close. 

—————

It was the day of the "Try Guys Sexy Alcohol Taste Test" video. Eugene was actually excited for the shoot (mostly because he got to drink). He was told he would be partnered with Zach, which was not a surprise at all. For some reason, the fans always reacted well with them together. They would go first, then Keith and Ned next. He sat down at at the table with his smaller counterpart, various drinks placed in front of him. As the video progressed, and Eugene became more and more intoxicated, it seemed like he was spending more time looking off camera than right at it. Like he was looking at someone behind it. 

By the time he and Zach finished, Eugene was hammered. He got up slowly, stumbling to a chair set up behind the camera. Keith and Ned took their seats, starting right away. The shoot was going well, until the blowjob shot. Eugene got mad. Really mad. Something about the way Ned leaned down, his lips reaching over the glass and touching the base of Keith's hand set him off. He was fuming inside, but he knew he couldn't say anything. That's why he was genuinely confused when he heard someone yell, "Stop!". He was even more confused when he realized that it had come out of him own mouth. 

Everyone turned to look at him. Keith, Ned, Zach, the camera crew. Eugene's dumb drunk brain had turned him into a deer in headlights. He did the only thing he could think of. He coughed, stood up, said, "I gotta go to the bathroom", and walked out. 

Eugene stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dragging his hand down the side of his face. What the fuck? He hadn't meant to say anything. It was like an impulse. He couldn't stop himself. He splashed some water in his face, trying to sober up a bit. While he wiped it off with the hand towel next to the sink, he heard the bathroom door swing open. Please, he thought. For fucks sake, don't let it be Ned. Don't let it be Ned. He put the towel back down and turned around to face the stranger. Shit. 

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Ned stood in front of him, leaning against the bathroom wall. "What was that about" Eugene just shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I dunno, I was drunk. Am drunk." He chewed on his bottom lip. God, for someone who's so secretive he awful at not looking suspicious. 

"Okay..." Ned raised an eyebrow. "Well, were about to do the body shot scene. So..we kinda need you for that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right out." Ned nodded and left the bathroom and Eugene groaned. He hated the way Ned talked to him like a child, but he loved the way his the top button had come undone on his shirt. 

Eugene walked out to see Zach sprawled out across the little table, and he couldn't help but laugh. He sat in between Keith and Ned (he would have sat on the end if he had the choice). He leaned his arm on Keith, trying to keep as much distance between himself and Ned as possible, without making it obvious. He focused on his own shot, but his eyes still wandered to Ned's lips when they were pressed against Zach neck. He shuddered, refocusing and taking his own shot. 

After the shoot was over, Eugene hurriedly left without saying any goodbyes. As he got into his Uber to head home, he reminded himself never to get drunk around Ned again.


	2. Where It All Continued

By the time the new video had begun to be shot, Eugene's actions in the previous shoot had been pretty much forgotten. He thanked god for that. Today's video would be called, "Try Guys Get Makeovers From High School Students". Seemed innocent enough. Eugene assumed it would be an easy, relaxed day of shooting. He shouldn't have.

A little more than halfway through the shoot, it was Ned’s turn for his makeover. His high school stylish said his style was ‘spooky’ and ‘straight out of a nylon magazine’. Euegene couldn’t help but laugh. He knew Ned could barley pull of the clothes he wore everyday, he did steal half of his clothing ideas from Eugene himself. The whole overalls thing was his thing, not Ned’s. But that’s besides the point. Eugene was excited to see him look goofy in the clothes he came out in. He was expecting him so look so damn good. 

Ned walked into the view of the camera, a long red coat draped over his shoulders. His loose beige shirt hung slightly over his high waisted paints, and a thin gold chain was hooked around his neck. To top it all off, a fake septum piercing and a set of jet black nails. After Ned had made his big entrance all the guys turned back to get a look at him. Eugene’s stomach dropped. Holy shit, he thought. How does he look so fucking good?

Ned made his snide little remarks, the outfit he was wearing turning him into some sort of character. Eugene laughed along with the rest of the guys, trying to play off how genuinely attracted he was to Ned in that moment. Out of view of the camera, his fingernails dug into his thighs to keep himself relaxed. Still, he felt his blood rushing to unwanted areas, and history repeated itself. He got up, excuses himself to the bathroom, and basically ran off set. This time, he closed himself into a stall in case someone had any ideas about coming in. 

Someone did end up following him to the bathroom, but luckily, it was only Zach. Eugene could hear his squeaky voice behind the stall. “Gene? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’ll be out in a sec.” Eugene tried to regain his composure, tugging the front of his shirt down over his pants.

“Are you sure your okay? Cause, I can see your feet, and you’re standing. And people don’t usually stand in the stall. I mean, I dunno if that’s your business but-” Eugene interrupted the small man, swinging the stall door open. 

“You know you talk too much, right Kornfeld?” Zach nodded, shifting the weight between his feet awkwardly. 

“Are you really ok, though? Cause that’s the second time you’ve run out in the middle of a shoot, and Ned said-”

“I don’t care what Ned said.” He interrupted his friend again. “I said that I’m fine. So that mean I’m fine, okay?” Eugene sighed, resting his hand on the counter top by the sink. “I’m fine.” Eugene shut his eyes, almost immediately feeling a pressure around his chest. When he opened his eyes, Zach had his arms wrapped around the man’s torso. “Uh, Zach? What are you doing?”

“Hugging you.”

“Could you...stop?” 

“Wait wait. One more second.” Zach squeezed him a bit, then promptly let go. “You’re acting weird. And I know you hate hugs, but I think you secretly like them and are just too afraid to admit it. So there. Start acting like normal Eugene before I kick your ass, got it?” All Eugene could do was nod. “Let’s finish this video, okay?” Eugene nodded again, following Zach back out to the set. 

Standing in front of the desk, Ned immediately met his eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Eugene replied. But everything was most certainly not okay.


	3. Where It All Went Down

Eugene was actually excited for the video they were shooting today (for once). The Try Guys would be recreating Korean Drama, which Eugene had extensive knowledge of. He's seen almost every one, his family always had them on. So today he was in charge of getting everything set up and running the video. The one thing he wasn't in charge of, was who would be partnered with each other. That responsibility was given to Zach. He wished he would have been, so what happened that day didn't.

It was all fun and games until the guys actually had to shoot the romantic acting scene that they chose from a popular drama. Eugene has picked a scene with a kiss in it, knowing it would be funny for the fans to live out their little 'Zagene' fantasy's. What he didn't account for was the fact that everyone would much rather see Zach and Keith together (cause many people thought they actually were) and that Eugene would be left with Ned.

Before the scene was about to be shot, Eugene pulled Zach aside by the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck, Zach? Why'd you put me with Ned? I thought you and me were going together!" His voice was simultaneously a whisper and a yell. 

"Why would you think that?" Zach look genuinely confused. 

"I don't...know. I just thought-"

Zach put a finger to Eugene's lips. "Shhhhh shhh. Shush. Don't think. Just do." Zach walked back over to the set, getting ready for the scene. Eugene sighed. If he was gonna do this, he might as well go all in, right? He stood behind Ned, grabbing his shoulder jokingly. “Ready for the best performance of the century?” Ned laughed a nodded, but Eugene couldn’t forget the way he tensed up when he had touched him. 

When it was finally Eugene and Ned’s turn, they took the two seats facing each other. Eugene has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at loud at Ned’s wig. The whole scene went pretty well, but Eugene got nervous as they approached the ending. The kissing scene. His plan was to simply peck Ned on the lips, just like Keith and Zach. But when he saw Ned sitting in front of him, eyes closed and lips puckered, he couldn’t help himself. He lunged over to the shorter man, holding his face in his hands, he kissed Ned feverishly, not caring about the red lipstick smeared across his face. When he pulled away, the whole crew started laughing. Keith and Zach had tears in their eyes. Eugene laughed along with them, thanking god everyone had played it off as a joke. But Ned wasn’t laughing. He started back at Eugene, genuine shock in his face. He’d felt the way Eugene’s hands had held him, the way he lips moved against his own. It was real. It was too real.


	4. Where It All Came Out

A couple days after the shoot, Eugene got a text in the group chat asking everyone to meet at the house to come up with ideas for new videos. He didn't really think anything of it, seemed normal enough. He did think it was a little odd that when he got there, Ned’s car was the only one parked out front. Regardless, he shrugged it off and went inside anyway. 

Walking inside, he dropped his bag at the door. He raised an eyebrow, scanning the house around him. “Hello?” 

A voice came from the living room. “In here!” Eugene followed the voice, finding Ned sitting on the couch. “Hey, Gene. Can we talk?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Eugene took a seat next to him. “Where are the other guys?”

“I, uh, told them not to come. I needed to talk to you. Alone.”

Eugene shifted his weight nervously. “Oh. Yeah. Okay. Why?”

“It’s about the kiss. On the last shoot. I just-”

The Asian man was quick to cut him off, forcing a laugh. “That? That was a joke, Ned. Come on. You know that wasn’t serious, right?”

Ned nodded, but he wasn’t agreeing. “Yeah, I thought that was what you’d say. But I know the truth, Eugene. I felt it. The way you kissed me...that wasn’t just a joke. I could tell it wasn’t a joke to you.” 

Eugene looked up at Ned, knowing that he had caught him. “Alright. You got me. So what? Everyone’s had a little crush on their coworkers, big deal! I spend basically all day with you three idiots and you expect me not to be attracted to at least one of you? It’s fine. It’s really nothing, dude, don’t be weird about it.” Eugene had tried to be as calm as possible in his explanation, but he never talked that much unless he was really nervous. 

“I know, I know. I’m not blaming you.” Ned looked at his feet. “But I...also...felt something. And it’s probably just a weird fluke thing but I wanted to get it out there and tell you so we didn’t have to be awkward about it.”

Eugene just sat there, his face turning read. “Oh. Okay. Yeah.”

“But...yeah. So that’s all. And obviously I’m with Ariel so...nothing can really come out of this. Just thought we’d be honest with each other, right?”

“Yeah of course. You do tell everyone how much you love you wife every second of the day.” Eugene laughed, but there was pain in it.

Ned imitated his forced laughter. “Yeah. I do.” He looked back up at his friend. “So...were good then, right? Back to normal?”

Eugene plastered a half hearted smile on his face, looking back at his friend. “Yup. Back to normal.”

But it couldn’t be father from it.


	5. Where It Happened Again

Eugene was going to at least try to get things back to normal. How could he thought, when Ned refused to show up to their next shoot?

Zach and Keith took turns calling Ned's phone, but to no avail. He refused to answer. When one of them suggested going over to his house to check on him, Eugene was all to quick to volunteer. 

"I'll go! I mean...uh..." He shoved his hands into his pockets causally. "I'll go. I can go." Keith and Zach were quick to agree, deciding that they'd start the video without the two and finish it when they got back. 

Eugene was lucky he didn't get pulled over, he sped so fast to get to Ned's house. When he got there, he saw a familiar car in the driveway and it made him a little nervous. If Ned was home, why didn't he show up? What if he was hurt of something? Eugene got out quickly, his fist banging hard against the front door. He waited a couple seconds before banging on it again. His second knock, the door swung open and he almost fell over. There was Ned, his expression showing he was surprised that Eugene was the one who showed up. 

"Oh. Hey Gene. What are you...doing here?"

"Are you serious?" Eugene crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. "Why were you at the shoot today, Ned?"

Ned put a hand to his forehead, a look of fake surprise on his face. "We has a shoot today? Shit I forgot I'm sorry." He looked down awkwardly, rocking on his heels. "My bad."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "You're an awful liar, you know that? You never even been late to a video shoot before, there is no way in hell you just 'forgot' that we had one. So wanna tell me the truth?"

The shorter man sighed, chewing on the inside of his lips. "No not really actually."

"Too bad." Eugene pushed his way inside closing the front door behind him. "Let's go, Fulmer. Tell me."

"Okay rude." Ned went into the living room, sitting on the couch and the Asian man followed. "Isn't it obvious? Are you really gone make me say it? That's kind of mean. Torture, even."

Eugene groaned, rolling his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you just say it, for Christ's sake?"

"I think I really have feelings for you. Like, big feelings, okay? There. I said it. You happy now? And I’m trying -or, was trying- to deal with them before I had to see you again, which I thought would make it harder, which mind you, it is. But you had to come barging down my door so now I didn’t have a choice whether to see you or not and it’s confusing me even more. I’m just trying to get my head straight right now, okay Eugene? And I’d really appreciate it if I could do that on my own. So. Thank you for coming, really appreciate it, but I think one video without me in it is not going to kill the fans.”

Ned looked up, and for the first time (ever?), he saw Eugene look genuinely dumbfounded. It was as if he had no words to say. And he didn’t. So for a whole minute, the longest minute of Ned’s life, he just stared at him. And when Eugene finally shook his head and looked like he was coming out of his state of disbelief, he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for reading and if you don’t mind, it’s be so awesome if you could show me some support for this story on Wattpad. It’s not doing too well there, and it’s kinda bumming me out :( if you want to help me out there, I’d be so greatful! Here’s the link! https://my.w.tt/beHl99MzjU


	6. Where It All Stopped

For a split second, Ned let himself kiss Eugene back. In that moment, he felt like he was finally getting what he's been wanting for a long time. Eugene felt the same, to say the least. That was until he saw Ariel appear from the kitchen behind them. 

"Ned?"

The blonde man quickly broke away from Eugene, turning to face his wife. "Ariel! I-I can explain!" It was too late, she was already grabbing her keys and storming out the door. Eugene just watched as Ned went after her, apologizing and begging her to stay. Eugene watched the two walk out the door, hearing a car starting and driving away. A couple minutes later, Ned came back in looking angrier than Eugene had ever seen him look. "What the fuck?!"

"What?"

"Why would you fucking kiss me Eugene?!" Ned shoved the taller man backwards. 

"Hey, hey! Would you stop? First of all, I didn't know Ariel was here. And second off, I didn't hear you complaining." Ned went to push Eugene again, but he caught his wrists before he could land a hit. 

Ned tipped his arms away, shouting at his friend. "Get the fuck out! Now!" He sounded furious, but Eugene could see the tears forming in his eyes. So he did what Ned said, and left. 

—————

A week later, and still, Ned wasn’t showing up to any of the meetings or shoots he was supposed to. Eugene explained that he and Ariel were doing through a “rough spot”, but he was sure to leave out the reason why. By the end of the week, when Ned still wasn’t returning any messages, the guys decided to send Zach to check up on him. 

When the short man arrived at his friends door, he knocked gently. It wasn’t until the fourth knock and a ring of the doorbell that Ned opened the door. Zach looked him up and down, and for lack of better terms, he looked like shit. Dark circles hung under his eyes, his clothes sagged from his body, and Zach couldn’t even guess when his last shower had been. He did his best to play it off. “Heyyy...buddy. You okay?” 

Ned just looked up at him tiredly. “Do I look okay?”

Zach scooter himself inside, shutting the door behind him. He could see now that the state of Ned’s house wasn’t much better than the state he was on himself. “Oh Ned...Jesus...” He follows his friend in, but didn’t join him on the pizza box covered couch. “This is worse than Gene said, huh.”

Ned suddenly sat up, looking more awake than ever. “What...did he say?”

“He said you and Ariel were going through something...ya know, relationship problems.”

“Well, I guess that’s right considering we broke up.” He laid back down, rubbing his eyes. “Did he tell you anything else?”

“No. Is there something else to tell?” Zach held his breath and sat down next to his friend, wrapping an arm around him. “You can tell me.”

“No. Nothing else about that I guess.” Ned shook Zach’s arm off him, standing up and picking at his fingernails nervously. “But there is something else I wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah of course, anything.”

“I’m leaving the Try Guys.”


	7. Where He Left

"What?"

"I'm leaving the Try Guys. I think it's time for me to move on."

"What the hell, Ned?" Zach stood up. "Why? What's going on? Is someone making you do this? What's happening? I don't understand, I don't understand why your doing this-"

Ned grabbed Zach's shoulder. "Hey. Breath. You're gonna pass out if you don't stop talking." The shorter man nodded, taking a breath. "We've been doing this for five years, Zach. And it's been the bet five years of my life. But I think I'm ready to move on with my life now, to try new things maybe. It's not personal or anything. I love you guys. I always will, you know that right?"

"Of course. And we love you too." Zach pulled Ned into a tight hug. "Does this...does this have anything to do with Eugene?"

Ned quickly pulled away. "What? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. You guys have just been the last couple shoots. Is it?"

"No. No, of course not." Ned backed up from his friend, chewing on the inside of his lip nervously. 

Zach looked back at him, not really buying it. "Okay...Well we should probably tell the other guys, right?"

Ned let out a long breath. "Yeah."

—————

Ned let was bouncing like crazy by the time they got back to the shoot. He walked with Zach to the other guys, where he was greeted happily. Yet he could still see a bit of shock in their faces when he first came in looking like he did. Zach spoke up before he had the chance. 

“Ned’s got a little announcement for us. Well, he already told me. So just you two.”

Ned nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think it’s time for me to leave the Try Guys. Maybe look into some new things. Change up my life a bit.”

Eugene looked like he’d seen a ghost. Ned was leaving his dream job, and it was his fault. He didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, dumbfounded. “No.”

Ned raised an eyebrow, forcing a fake laugh. “No?”

“You’re not just leaving because of me. That’s not fair.”

Keith stepped between them, confused. “Wait what? Why would you leave cause of Eugene? Can someone explain this to me?”

“There’s nothing to explain.” Ned looked at the ground.

“Nothing, huh? Okay Ned. Sure. You’re gonna ruin you life because I kissed you? Are you serious?”

Zach sucked in a breath, grabbing Keith by the sleeve. “I, uh, I think we’re gonna head out. For a little bit. Yeah. Come on.” He dragged Keith out of the room. 

Ned watched them to, then turned back to Eugene. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have come, and I’m sorry about Ariel. And if you really don’t want to see me anymore, then fine. I’ll leave the Try Guys. But you can’t. It’s not right. It’s my fault, I know that. Don’t take the fall for it.”

Ned sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I...I just need time. Away from all this. I won’t leave, okay? But I need to...I need to focus on other things and take a break.” The shorter man left before Eugene could respond,leaving him standing alone.


	8. Where They Realized (end)

It was a full month before anyone heard from Ned. He hadn't been home since that day (Eugene knew, since he drove by every other day to check). So when a text appeared on Eugene's phone appeared with the man's name plastered on top, he felt his heart stop. 

Ned: Hey, Gene. Any chance you're free?

Eugene could type out a response fast enough. 

Eugene: Yeah of course. Want me to drive over?

Ned: Yeah that'd be great. Thanks. 

Eugene grabbed his keys, almost sprinting to his car. He wanted to get to Ned as soon as possible. He’d already fucked up their ‘friendship’ enough, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Once he got to Ned’s house, he was relieved to see the familiar car in the driveway. He took a deep breath, walking up to the door and knocking lightly. The shorter man answered almost immediately. 

“Hey.” He stood there awkwardly, rubbing the side of his arm. Eugene wrapped his arms around the man tightly, causing a confused look to come over Ned’s face. “What are you doing..?”

“A hug. I heard people like it.” Eugene laughed quietly Anderson go, trying to break the awkward tension. “Can I come in..?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Ned stepped back, letting his friend in. “So...I just wanted to talk to you first. Feel like we have the most to talk about.”

Eugene nodded, leaning against the wall. “Yeah. I just want to say I’m really sorry, okay? I let my stupid feelings mess up our friendship, and I should have never done all that to you.”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was fighting my feelings and being irrational. So I’m sorry for that.” Ned cracked his knuckles, something Eugene frequently saw him do when he was nervous. “I wasn’t thinking right. Everything I knew felt wrong all the sudden. I didn’t know why I was feeling the way I was, and I felt like I couldn’t do anything about it. But I was wrong. I like you a lot, Gene. And I’m ready to accept that.” Ned looked up at him hopefully. 

All Eugene could do was smile, leaning down to meet the shorter man’s lips. “Well, I’m glad.” He wrapped his arms around Ned’s waist. 

“Yeah.” Ned smiled back, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “Me too.”


End file.
